Forgery, counterfeiting and fraud are problems that affect a wide range of products. Printed materials are an important means of identifying products through labels that are attached to the product or by the packaging materials that contain the product. As such, they are a primary target of fraud and often a first line of defense against such fraud. Another realm of forgery and fraud is that of high-value printed documents. These may include legal contracts, business documents, currency, checks or other monetary instruments, identity documents such as passports, ID cards, and the like.